The invention relates to a direct injection type internal combustion gasoline engine and particularly to improvements in direct injection type internal combustion engines which employ both homogeneous charge combustion and stratified charge combustion.
A conventional engine injects gasoline into the air intake port upstream of the combustion chamber. The air-fuel mixture is then transported to the combustion chamber where it is burned. In contrast to this arrangement, a direct injection gasoline engine has the fuel injector located inside the combustion chamber so that the fuel is injected directly into the cylinder.